


it's in her head

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, barriss POV, brain invaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Clone Wars episode Brain Invaders, from Barriss's perspective.





	it's in her head

Barriss hadn’t wanted to split up from Ahsoka, but unfortunately, it was the best strategy she had. She walked softly through the corridor on the balls of her feet, afraid to even breathe too loudly. Her lightsaber in hand, she approached an airlock, when suddenly electricity arced out of the doorway, catching her in it’s net. She moaned, unable to think clearly, and fell to her knees when it stopped. 

“If there’s one thing we clones know, it’s how to stop a Jedi,” One of the Geonosians taunted, grabbing her lightsaber from the floor. They surrounded her, and Barriss, unable to move or think or fight, could only watch as a worm slithered up her arm and through her mouth. 

“No!” Barriss screamed. It’s in my mouth, it’s in me, oh Force oh Force, it’s in me, Ahsoka-

The worm led Barriss back to the communications office where Ahsoka was working. She tried to fight the pull in her muscles, but it was too strong. 

“Barriss, you’re back!” Ahsoka said, relieved. “Were you successful?”

The worm stood unmoving in front of the glass. 

“Barriss, what’s wrong?” The worm raised her hand. “Barriss, no!” Ahsoka cried, and her heart ached at the sound. I wish I could stop, Barriss said silently.

Then, the worm used the Force, tore it from inside Barriss and twisted it to it’s purposes and sent the glass flying inward. Ahsoka tried to shield herself, but was hit with a few shards.

“I’m your friend!” She said, her eyes pleading. “Barriss, snap out of it!”

I’m trying! Barriss thought angrily, summoning her strength, everything Master Unduli had ever taught her to break free of the creature’s hold. Ahsoka, I’m sorry.

Barriss’s face twisted into a snarl as she ignited her lightsaber and leapt at Ahsoka. They exchanged blows, but Ahsoka didn’t have her heart in it, couldn’t bear to hurt her. It’s okay, Ahsoka. You have to do what’s best.

“Barriss! It’s not you! It’s the creatures! Fight them!” 

She didn’t understand, Barriss thought. It wasn’t a fight, it was spectating. The creature was going to kill Ahsoka and there was nothing she could do but watch.  
Her foot lashed out and kicked Barriss in the stomach. She flew backwards, landing on the floor. The creature struggled to it’s feet, but Ahsoka had already disappeared through the door. Yes, save yourself. I’m not worth it.

Barriss chased after Ahsoka, her lightsaber ignited. She threw out her hand, slamming Ahsoka into the wall before moving in. Their blades met, until Ahsoka pushed back and ran off into the second corridor. But the creature wouldn’t give up. It continued to fight, pushing Ahsoka back against a wall until she swept her legs out from under her and ran. 

She struggled to her feet and pursued her, but when she entered the next hallway, Ahsoka had vanished. Likely she went into the vents, Barriss thought before panicking the creature would have the same realization. But it didn’t, and she breathed a secret sigh of relief as it continued to search. 

Barriss stalked through the halls. Be safe, Ahsoka, Barriss pleaded before she began to shiver. The creature glanced up. Was the air foggier? Her teeth chattered. What was happening? Even living in the Jedi Temple, she had an excellent cold tolerance. Oh! She realized. It must be affecting the worm.

Fog poured in through the vents, but the creature would not be deterred. It marched through the corridors, until it glimpsed a faint outline of a Togruta.

“There you are,” It said tauntingly. “You can’t hide from me.” 

Ahsoka jumped into the vent, and the creature hesitated, deciding whether or not to risk the cold. Evidently, it decided Ahsoka was too important, and followed after her, though Barriss could hear the creature’s screams in her mind. 

They emerged in the bridge, and Barriss struck at the control panel with her lightsaber. But her blow ruptured the coolant system even more, and she screamed as frozen air blew right into her face. 

Still, they fought. Ahsoka threw Barriss into a wall, and directed the pipe straight at her. She collapsed on the ground, barely able to move. She screamed, and her vision started to go dark. The worm’s control lessened, and Barriss forced three words through her mouth.

“Kill me, please,” It was the only way. The infection couldn’t be allowed to spread.

“I can’t,” Ahsoka said, backing up towards the controls. No, Ahsoka, you must. She pulled herself over the dashboard, while the medical frigate loomed into sight. Barriss launched herself at Ahsoka, the worm escaping from her mouth, trying to seek a new host. She pushed her off and kicked her to the floor, before igniting her lightsaber. 

Please, Ahsoka. She screamed again, the pressure building in her head too much to bear. She was too cold, she would die anyway but the worms couldn’t spread. Ahsoka lashed out with her lightsaber, cutting the worm in half, and Barriss collapsed, finally free.


End file.
